Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellulose acylate film, a polarizing plate, and a liquid crystal display device.
Discussion of the Background
Cellulose acylate films are generally employed in various film members, for example, optical compensation films, protective films, and substrate films of display devices such as liquid crystal display devices. For example, JP-A-2012-67218 and JP-A-2006-22306, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, propose to add additives to such cellulose acylate films to enhance the performance.